


Triangle

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Interspecies Sex, Alien Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warrior-priest, a Lady and a politician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

There were several paintings and books dedicated to sex between Narn slaves and their Centauri masters that were a constant source for discussion and debate. Some, usually older and influential Centauri, meant that it was filthy and perverse. Others, commonly young and far less influential Centauri, felt that it told a side of the occupation that everyone foolishly avoided. It gave them an advantage over the Narns. Because thanks to the art, it became common knowledge that many Narns had shared their masters' beds willingly. Theories about the natural, animalistic attraction between the two races were popping up everywhere, only to be put next to the rapidly increasing issues of 'Narns and Nobles' and the books with records of the pictures that were still not destroyed. 

The most famous piece was a picture of a centauri female being held by her Narn lover. They were naked, and she was straddling his lap which was a common position, thereby implying that she had respect for him. She was looking down at him, instead of looking to the painter, as was custom. His arms were around her waist, locking them together as he seemed to be stretching his neck up to kiss her. No doubt a symbol of how Narns were below their masters, no matter how civilized they could pretend to be.

 

Timov wondered if that was what she and G'Kar looked like. She was on his lap, clinging to his neck while his fingers went over her openings to a rhythm she was not yet familiar with. Her head was leaned against his shoulder, and even if she had been sitting up, she would have been looking right at him, not up. Had they been a picture, any art critic would have assumed that she considered Narns and Centauri equals. She would be a rebel. At the moment, she was just desperate for G'Kar to continue. He was whispering things to her in Narn she was certain she would find obscene, had it not been for the fact that it had been years since she had uttered any word in the guttural language, if only to anger her father. At the moment, she was barely able to speak at all.

 

G'Kar had undressed her, and then she had returned the favor, marveling at the strong body the leather and metal had covered up. She had realized somewhere between studying his pouch and the spots on his arms that she barely reached his chest. He had laughed a little and suggested their current position. Well, suggested, or lifted her so that her legs ended up around his waist and then lowering them both to the floor. It was a matter of opinion. She hadn't really found herself able to protest when those magical fingers had begun their work. 

 

She was putty in his hands when Londo joined them. He made her turn when he closed in, pushing her further against G'Kar. There was a glimmer in his eyes that she had not seen for several years, and it engulfed her when he put his mouth over hers. "Well, my dear, perhaps the Narns have a purpose after all?" He began undressing and two of his brachiates relieved some of G'Kar's fingers of their duty as they filled her. She leaned her head back, only to have the Narn kiss her exposed neck. Londo bit her and licked the mark when he was finished.

 

"Our purpose is to give your women some much needed attention." G'Kar muttered darkly. He was hard against her thigh, thrusting slowly to get some friction. "We appreciate it, ambassador." She answered. She felt like her mouth was filled with cotton, but if the two others took notice of it, they didn't say anything. Londo put a third into her as he leaned over and kissed G'Kar, simultaneously putting a hand over her breast. She couldn't help but shudder as a fourth slid against her hip and wrapped itself around G'Kar's member. He broke the kiss and moaned when it started to pump. Even his hands seemed to lose control for a moment. Londo gave them one of his most intolerable chuckles before kissing Timov again and replacing another one of G'Kar's fingers. Had she been able to form any sensible words, she would have scolded him for taking over, as he made habit of doing. But it appeared he had met his match, because G'Kar had composed himself and put more force into the prodding. She called out and shut her eyes as she got closer and closer… 

 

Timov's shriek sent her chambermaid rushing in to see what was happening to her poor mistress. She only got a shrill, incoherent speech about never drinking right before going to bed, and that if Master Mollari or anyone from Babylon 5 called her, she would not be at home.


End file.
